The Missing Evidence
by MissFugo
Summary: Something is missing, and Abby has to find out who took it before... well just read it! Its not long...


**~The Missing Evidence~**

**An one shot NCIS story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey you know how I wrote Twilight? **

**Rachel: You didn't write Twilight….**

**Me: Anyways, well my show NCIS is having a huge marathon tonight. Wanna watch it with me?**

**Rachel: Hey! Back up, NCIS is not your show.**

**Me: Yes it is!**

**Rachel: No it's not!**

**(This continues for a few hours and I miss NCIS.)**

**Me: You made me miss it!**

**Rachel: I'm sorry.**

**Me: Its okay, I recorded it.**

**Rachel: Okay I'll watch it with you! **

**Me: Okay!**

**And we watch the shows arguing if its my show or not.**

**(Story is in Abby's point of view the whole story.)**

It was a beginning to a fine Thursday Morning. I, just looking through some of our old cases files, was getting a video call. The video call was from Ducky and Gibbs.

Gibbs: Hey Abby can you come down here right away?

Me: Um… sure! But why?

Gibbs: You'll see when you get here.

Since I have skates on I got there really fast. When I got there I noticed something. Everyone was there except for McGee. He never misses work! I'm getting kind of worried.

Gibbs: We have a problem.

Ziva: What is the problem?

Gibbs: Tomorrow is the McGee's birthday and it seems that everyone has forgotten about it. He is a good agent and should get a party. We will organize a party and get him presents. Any questions?

Me: Well, its not a question , but I didn't forget his birthday. I actually already got him a present and made him a cake.

Gibbs: Good job Abby! Now all we have to do is get the party organized and get some more presents. Everyone get to work.

So we all got to work. I went with Ziva and Gibbs and got decorations. When I got back from shopping I went back to my lab to wrap my present. While I was wrapping I got a little thirsty so I went to the fridge and got my big drink. I was so shocked that I dropped it! Why was I shocked? The cake was missing! It was in there when I left and now its gone! I have to find out who stole it! Since I was with Ziva and Gibbs I knew they didn't do it. The cake was chocolate and Palmer doesn't like chocolate so it couldn't have been him. That leaves me three people. Which are Tony, the director, and Ducky. I'm going to go find out!

The only way to solve a crime is to find evidence from the person who did the crime. I decided to ask around first before really investigating. I went to Tony first. He was helping Ziva put up decorations.

Me: Hey Tony.

Tony: Hey Abby, what's up?

Me: Did you take my cake that I made for McGee?

Tony: No… is it missing?

Me: Yes it, have you seen it?

Tony: Nope.

Me: Okay, call me if you do.

Darn it! I thought he would have had it! That's okay. I'll go ask the director. The new director was okay, not as nice as our last one.

Director: Hello Abby.

Me: Hi, have you seen a chocolate cake anywhere?

Director: No, I haven't.

Me: Oh, okay. Bye!

Well, one last person. I highly doubt that Ducky as it but it was worth a shot.

Me: Hey Ducky!

Ducky: Hello Abby.

Me: Have you seen my chocolate cake anywhere? Its for McGee's birthday.

Ducky: I'm sorry Abby, I haven't seen it.

Me: Oh, well you were the last possible person that could have had it.

Ducky: It will turn up.

Me: I hope.

I decided that I would probably have to make a new cake so I went back to my lab to get my keys and purse to get a cake mix. When I was about two feet away from the door I heard a crash. I ran in wondering who was stealing from my lab. Guess who it was.

It was… McGee! He was on the floor trying to hide.

Me: What are you doing?

McGee: Nothing…

Me: Yeah right!

I go to the fridge. The cake is now in there with one piece missing.

Me: You ate a piece of it!

McGee: I'm really sorry. I was hungry and I saw it was for my birthday so I thought you wouldn't mind.

Me: Well, since it is your birthday I'll let you off the hook.

McGee: Thanks Abby. Oh, by the way. It tastes good.

So the next day we had a big party for him. He liked all his presents and it ended happily. Just like the end of this story.

**I hope you liked it. It was a short, kind of stupid story but I love NCIS so I had to do a some sort of something. If you liked it please review! Thanks! **

**~Kristin~**


End file.
